


Vermont Holiday

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Challenge Response, Chocolate, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fic Fest, Fluff, Food, Fruit, M/M, Male Slash, Pie, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy enjoy a winter retreat at a Vermont inn.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemon-Scented

**Author's Note:**

> Oringial LJ Dates Of Completion: June 13, 15, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: June 23, 27, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1126 + 1451 (Total: 2577)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for Greeneyelove’s [Dick/Roy Summer Fic Fest](http://greenyelove.livejournal.com/%20499020.html). Prompt: Winter Retreat. :)  
> I was going more for pure romance with this, but the boys insisted on hot sex, too! ;)  
> Both chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After skiing, the boys enjoy a special bath. ;)  
> 

Dick laughed as he flew down the mountain, his skis barely touching the snow. Roy was right beside him, enjoying the crisp wind against his face as snow flew up behind them in a spray of delicate white flakes.

Roy wasn’t interested in competition. He was delighting in Dick’s joy. There was never anyone who lived life more to the fullest than Dick Grayson.

Dick looked gorgeous in a green outfit with yellow piping, a red headband around his dark hair. He looked more like a college student on winter break than leader of the Teen Titans or partner to the Batman.

Dick wiggled, his perfect sense of balance keeping him upright. Roy concentrated on his own trajectory, pleased when he made a graceful turn at the bottom of the hill.

Dick smiled as he slowed down. “Good run, Speedy!” Blue eyes sparkled. “Want to do it again?”

Roy laughed. “You’re on, Short Pants!”

& & & & & &

They tramped into the Country Inn, laughing and teasing. One of the innkeepers, a middle-aged woman with a cheerful smile, greeted them from the front desk.

“Looks like you had a great time, gentlemen.”

“We did!” Dick turned on the charm. “The weather is perfect. And last night’s snowfall gave us just about the right amount of powder on the slopes.”

“Glad to hear it. Would you care for some hot chocolate?”

“Thanks, but we’re going to head up to our room. Though we will snag some of your wife’s chocolate chip cookies.”

Roy already had several in a napkin.

“Dinner’s at six,” Emma reminded them.

As Dick and Roy walked up the staircase, they munched on the cookies.

“As good as Alfred’s?” Roy asked.

“No, but close.”

The room was comfortable, yellow-sprigged wallpaper matching the bedspread. Royal blue drapes framed the windows, and a four-poster bed with canopy dominated the room filled with maple furniture, a dresser against one wall and a rocking chair in the corner. A colorful hooked rug was set on the hardwood floor in front of the bed. Dick was looking forward to curling up on the windowseat when he had a chance.

He began unzipping his jacket. “Get the water warmed up, Speedy.”

Roy grinned and entered the bathroom.

The Vermont inn’s rooms were charming and comfortable, but their best feature was the bathrooms. A sunken tub was the centerpiece of the room, Roy starting the water. Four different kinds of soap rested in a small tray: lemon, blueberry, strawberry and cranberry. Another tray held jars of bath and body oils, shampoo, and conditioner. Roy lifted the crystal stopper and poured out the lemon-scented oil.

He took out the yellow candles, set them around the tub, and lit each one. All of the materials were locally-made, and he felt a certain satisfaction in supporting local businesses. Ollie would approve, he thought with a smirk.

“Done,” Roy said as he re-entered the bedroom.

Dick was down to his T-shirt and briefs, smiling saucily at his partner. Roy grinned and began stripping off his red suit.

Dick was the sexiest man that Roy had ever seen. He was a walking carnal invitation, exuding sexuality with every move. Some of it was subconscious.

Some of it was not.

Roy was just glad that Dick had a thing for redheads.

When both men were naked, they walked into the warm bathroom, slipping into the large tub. Bubbles floated on the water, which shone golden from the candles. Dick rested against the wall, eyes closed as Roy turned on the jets, the massage soothing Roy’s sore muscles. Skiing was tougher than a night of patrol in Star City.

Roy closed his eyes, too, taking in the full effect of the water as he relaxed.

He was more accustomed to Arizona heat than Vermont cold, but Dick had no problem with wintry weather.

_Anyone who runs around Gotham in the dead of winter in green shorts can’t be too bothered by the cold._

Dick did wear flesh-colored tights when it was cold, but apparently designing longer pants never occurred to him.

_Or it does and the tart prefers showing off his legs!_

Roy smiled, then smirked as he felt Dick’s foot touching his. He continued to float, ignoring the teasing foot until it began slipping up his thigh.

“You just can’t stop being a tease, can you?”

Dick laughed. His foot was still sliding upward.

Roy burst into action, grabbing Dick and kissing him. The brunette eagerly responded, and their bodies came together, tongues entwining, hands grasping as desire fueled their ardor.

Roy cupped Dick’s head, enjoying the deep kiss as Dick wrapped his legs around Roy.

“Mmm, you’re my snow bunny,” Roy said as he hugged Dick close.

“Snow bunny, huh?” Dick licked under Roy’s ear, smiling at the shiver from his redhead.

“Maybe a lemon tart.”

Dick snickered, leaning back. Roy grabbed the jar of body oil, pouring the lemon liquid on Dick’s chest, the shining oil sliding down his sternum.

Roy put the jar back and massaged the oil into Dick’s skin, his lover arching into the touch. Roy knew that Dick would love this. Sensualist that he was, he couldn’t help himself.

Roy’s tongue traced the path of the edible oil, the lemon flavor strong, but Dick’s delicious flavor even stronger. His mouth fastened around a nipple, Dick moaning as Roy suckled him. He transferred to the other nipple, Dick’s hand cupping his head now.

Dick unwrapped his legs, Roy slipping his hand down to curl around Dick’s cock.

He pumped, he sucked, he pumped, he sucked…

Dick thrust into his hand, orgasming as Roy pulled back and watched the beauty that was Dick Grayson in the throes of pleasure.

Dick went limp, a sated smile on his face.

“Aren’t you all pretty, my graceful swan.”

“Mmm, I like that.”

Roy laughed. His cock nudged Dick’s leg, and his lover smiled.

Dick rose from the water, gently pushing Roy onto his back and pouring oil over the redhead’s cock, then pulled him toward the wall. Dick leaned up against the wall, then spread his legs with a sly grin, which Roy answered with one of his own.

He slid into Dick, his need urging him on as his lover groaned, candlelight shimmering on his skin. Once again entranced by Dick’s beauty, desire pushed him in deeper, his partner’s muscles clenching around his cock until Roy came, his body shuddering with joy.

It was his turn to go limp and Dick gathered him into his arms.

Once Roy was recovered, Dick poured strawberry-scented shampoo on his head while Roy grabbed the cranberry soap and soaped his lover’s chest.

Dick smiled as he shampooed Roy’s hair, a sly grin on his face…


	2. Rhubarb And Chocolate Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, dessert is enjoyed. ;)  
> 

Snow was falling lightly outside the window, a crackling fire warming the dining room. A low murmur of conversation could be heard counterpointing the snow’s silence, Dick and Roy smiling at each other over the appetizer of wheat rolls and salad.

Roy’s green eyes sparkled as he drank his wine. His light, freckled skin glowed, and Dick crunched on fresh lettuce as he thought smugly that Roy always glowed after sex.

_Especially good, hard, fantastic sex._

Sunken tubs were very conducive to good, hard, fantastic sex.

“Helen really is a great chef,” Roy said.

“She really made a name for herself in New York and Boston. I think Emma said she got tired of the rat race and Vermont looked good to her, especially after they passed the civil unions law.”

“They got married here?”

“Well, legally they’re not ‘married’.”

Roy waved his fork. “I know, Massachusetts is the only state* that allows gay marriage, but civil unions are a legal status.”

“Second-class citizenship, yes.” Dick viciously stabbed at a grape tomato.

“I know,” Roy said softly.

Dick looked at his partner and smiled. He ate the tomato and asked, “How’re things going in Star City?”

“Pretty good. We don’t have the class of psychos you do in Gotham, but we get our share of scum and nutjobs.”

Dick chuckled. “Both cities tend to be a little crazy. I think Metropolis is pretty interesting.”

“Yeah, I like Metropolis.” Roy added more homemade Italian dressing to his salad. “’Course, the major attraction is Big Blue.” Roy savored the flavor of the dressing. “Sort of the attraction for your mentor, eh?”

They were speaking in low voices but Dick instinctively looked around. “Have Ollie and Dinah been telling tales out of school?”

Roy smirked. “They don’t exactly keep it a secret. Big Blue and Bats, I mean.”

Dick’s eyes grew soft as he said, “Clark is good for Bruce.”

“Ollie says if Bruce didn’t wear a cowl, he’d be making cow eyes at Clark.”

Dick laughed. “’Cow eyes’, huh? I don’t think Bruce would agree.”

Roy’s response was cut off by Emma bringing their entrees.

Dick’s mouth watered as he smelled the rainbow trout set before him.

“Good choices, boys.” Emma set a plate of New York sirloin in front of Roy. “Do you require anything else?”

“Nothing right now, thank you,” Dick answered.

She nodded and went to the next table.

Dick cut and ate a piece of trout, the touch of lemon sauce blending deliciously with the fish. Baby red potatoes and asparagus spears completed his entrée, all wonderfully prepared.

Dick knew four-star cuisine. He had dined with Bruce in some of the finest restaurants in the world, and this food could match that.

Roy was savoring his juicy steak, whipped potatoes sprinkled with red pepper flakes, and a medley of corn and sun-dried tomatoes.

“Good food and good company are always winners, eh, Roy?”

“Oh, yeah.” Roy took a bite of potato. “Mmm, just the right ‘bite’ to it.”

“You sure like cayenne peppers.”

“Healthy food.”

“If they don’t burn your stomach lining first.”

“Ha, you should talk! Some of those Roma recipes you’ve tried on me had me reaching for the water bottle.”

Dick ate more fish and said, “What, a little spicy food bothers a man who grew up on Southwestern peppers?”

“Well, you’re right about that. My tastes run to hot ‘n’ spicy.”

“Even with it snowing outside?”

“Sure.” Roy looked out at the snow-covered grounds. “I need to be warmed up.”

Roy was the picture of warmth in his red ski sweater and fiery hair against the backdrop of falling snow. Little wonder he felt so at home in the Arizona desert.

Dick ate an asparagus spear. “Do you still consider me a snow bunny?”

“Your cottontail suits me just fine.”

Dick nearly choked on his wine. “Well,” he coughed, “I’m glad. Maybe you can feed me a carrot later.”

It was Roy’s turn to splutter. Dick hid his smile behind his wineglass as he gazed over the rim.

Wind blew, rattling the windowpanes. If the storm stopped by morning, the skiing would be even better than today.

“Dessert, gentlemen?”

“Yes,” they said in unison.

Smiling, Emma said, “We have the following choices tonight: pies of lemon meringue, chocolate silk, and rhubarb. We have Black Forest cake, and ice cream puffs.”

“Difficult to choose,” Roy said, his eyes on Dick.

“Very.” Dick assumed a contemplative air. “Chocolate silk would be infinitely sweet. Lemon meringue and rhubarb would be deliciously tart.” Roy smiled at the last word. “Black Forest cake would be sinfully decadent, and the ice cream puffs would be simply rich goodness.”

“My, you have a flair for describing the dessert menu, Dick.”

“He’s a natural-born sensualist,” Roy said with a knowing grin.

Dick wasn’t embarrassed at all. Why by embarrassed by the truth?

“Hmm, what to choose, what to choose?” Dick smiled. “I think rhubarb pie suits my palate tonight.”

“Chocolate silk for me,” Roy said.

“Excellent choices, gentlemen.”

After Emma had left, Roy sipped his wine. “Rhubarb, huh?”

“Strawberry-red in color and flavor, and tart.” Dick drank his own wine. “Sounds like a good combination to me.”

Roy smirked. “Maybe I should have chosen the lemon meringue, then.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I know this tart…”

Dick laughed. He glanced out the window. “Wow, it’s really coming down.”

“Looks like my snow bunny is going to be happy tomorrow.”

“Mmm, my red-hot chili pepper should melt the snow.”

“Jalapeno or cumin?”

“Four-alarm fire either way.”

This time Roy laughed. “Careful, a really hot pepper can burn you.”

“Got plenty of snow to cool things down if necessary.”

Dick admired the reflection of firelight in Roy’s hair. Everything about Roy was passionate, including the color of his hair.

Bats were raised to be coolly intellectual, though Dick had never been able to apply the dispassionate to his own life. Robin was a different story, of course. A cool head was necessary in his professional life, but he liked passion in his personal life.

And Roy was passion, pure and simple.

“Here you go, gentlemen.”

Emma set two mouth-watering pieces of pie down.

“Mmm, looks great.” Dick picked up his fork.

“Helen appreciates your appreciation.”

Dick took a bite of the pie, the sweet/tart taste exhilarating on his tongue.

Roy’s strawberry hair was exhilarating to his eyes.

“Mmm.” Roy licked his fork clean. “Smooth as silk.”

Dick’s eyes sparkled as he ate, feeling very relaxed. The fire was crackling, the snow was falling, and the love of his life was making happy noises as he ate chocolate silk pie.

& & & & & &

After dessert, two happy men headed upstairs.

In the glow of snowfall, Dick and Roy kissed tenderly, Dick cupping his lover’s face.

“Mmm, tart,” Roy purred.

“Are you calling me a tart?”

“If the pixie boot fits.”

Dick stuck his tongue out…right into Roy’s mouth.

Hands discarded clothes while they kissed, ending up on the bed as they laughed and wrestled, rolling over and over as they got down to business, Dick on top.

Dick tasted chocolate on Roy’s tongue, grinding his hips against his lover’s. Roy rubbed his back, sliding his hands down to peachy buttocks and squeezing.

Dick smiled as he kissed his way down Roy’s throat, the redhead arching his head back as Dick’s tongue laved the underside of his jaw. Dick purred against Roy as his ass was squeezed again.

Roy wiggled and nipped at Dick’s shoulder. His finger slipped between Dick’s cheeks, Dick shivering as he smiled salaciously.

Roy rolled them over, then whispered in his lover’s ear. “All fours, Short Pants.”

Dick preened and Roy laughed, opening the nightstand and slathering cream on his cock, eyeing his luscious target.

Dick waited, knowing it wouldn’t be long. His fingers clutched the sheets as Roy quickly prepared him, then eased inside. Dick purred as Roy filled him, hard and hot, hands stroking his hips and thighs as he began to pump in and out.

Dick closed his eyes, pushing back to get Roy deeper. Pleasure rippled through him as Roy sped up, movements growing faster, his hands gripping tighter.

Dick’s limbs shook as Roy stroked in and out, his nerves on fire. The slap of flesh-on-flesh was music to Dick’s ears as Roy pierced him sweetly.

Dick was white-knuckled as Roy thrust in one final time, pure pleasure ripping through joined bodies.

& & & & & &

Dick came awake slowly, Roy asleep in his arms. He watched the snow fall outside the window, kissing Roy gently on top of his head as he snuggled deeper under the quilts, warm and happy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Since this takes place in the previous winter, California had not yet legalized gay marriage.


End file.
